In Love with A Pirate
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: WillOC. What if there was a Governor Swann, but no Elizabeth? What if Will loved a young girl named Juliet Roland, a daughter of a mean, cold-hearted judge? And what about Jack? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. COMPLETE! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter One The Day Her World Stopped

In Love with A Pirate

Author: Bloomy Angel

Rating: PG-13 for sexual situations, and battle sequences

Summary: Will/OC. What if there was a Governor Swann but no Elizabeth. What if Will loved a young girl named Juliet Roland, daughter of a mean cold-hearted judge? And what about Jack? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Will for that matter (Darn). But I do own my own characters and ideas.

A/N: This story has a prequel that I might write after this one. This starts after the curse is broken.

Chapter One – The Day Her World Stopped

"I thought we might have to endure some mild manner escape attempt. But not from you," Norrington said threateningly holding his sword to Will's neck. Juliet rushed forward but was stopped by her father.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann exclaimed.

"And a good man!" Will replied throwing his sword down on the ground. Jack pointed to himself and mouthed 'that's me.' Juliet watched the eyes of her father, the governor, and the Commodore to see their reaction.

"If all I've achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear," Will said threateningly. Juliet smiled. Certainly they wouldn't kill Will.

"That can be arranged Mr. Turner," Governor Swann replied. Juliet's heart dropped. "Judge Roland?"

"He doesn't deserve a fair trial Governor. I think he should die along with Sparrow," Judge Roland replied. Juliet felt a lump rise in her throat.

"You forget your place Turner," Norrington replied.

Will looked into his eyes and narrowed them. "It's right here between you and Jack." Juliet dropped her fathers grasp and ran next to Will. She took his hand.

"As is mine," she said. Will looked at her as if to say 'what are you doing?' Judge Roland looked at her.

"Juliet!" he yelled. "Get over here, I told you many a times before you are not to be with this man."

"Do you really mean it?" Will asked looking into her eyes.

"Of course I do Will. I love you," she replied. He kissed her softly.

"I love you too," he replied. Judge Roland looked at them both. Jack lifted his head and saw Cotton's parrot.

"Well," he said getting cheery again. "I'm feeling rather good about all this." He walked over to the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, aye? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" He walked over to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate, know that."

Jack made his way past Will and Juliet. "Jules," he said. She looked over at him. "Keep Will safe. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Juliet smiled and nodded. Jack walked up a little more before he turned again. "Will," he said. Will turned to look at him. "Nice hat." Will smiled and Jack climbed the stairs. The navy moved closer to him.

"This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you" and with that Jack tumbled over the side of the fort and into the water. Everyone watched as he swam off to the Pearl.

"What's your plan sir?" Gillette asked Norrington.

"We can afford to give him one days head start," Norrington replied. "Men." He left with the navy and Governor Swann and Judge Roland followed.

"You would really risk your life for me?" Will asked Juliet.

"Yes, my love for you will allow me to do anything for you," Juliet said. Will leaned down and kissed her.

"I would do anything for you as well love," Will replied. Juliet felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see her father and Judge Reynolds.

"Juliet, you are to marry Judge Reynolds, not Will Turner," Judge Roland explained.

"No father, I don't want to marry him. I want to marry Will," Juliet replied.

"Juliet, the deal has already been made. I'm sorry. But you're going to have to come with me," Judge Roland replied taking her arm.

"Judge, please. Let me say good bye first," Will said with a plan in the back of his mind.

"Alright, come along John," Judge Roland replied. They left leaving Will and Juliet a few feet away.

"Oh, Will. I don't want to marry him," Juliet whispered.

"I know," Will said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a ring and placed it on her ring finger. "I was going to propose today to you."

Juliet looked at the ring. It was small but perfect. "I made it myself," Will said. Juliet smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you," She said smiling.

"Look, I'll come save you. I want you to write to me and tell me everything, when the wedding is and where it is. Alright?" Will asked.

"Yes, I will," Juliet said. "And yes, when you come save me, I will marry you."

Will smiled and kissed her once more. "Bye, I love you," he said. He then jumped over the side into the water. Juliet looked over the wall and watched as he swam away to the Black Pearl.

"Come Juliet," she heard her father call. Juliet walked away but looked back one more time.

'He'll find me,' she thought. 'He will.'

So? What did you think? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review if you liked it!


	2. Chapter Two: The Plans Are Made

Hey, I'm back with Chapter 2! I hope you guys are liking this story!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Will Turner or Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't own Jack either. I only own Juliet and my ideas.

Chapter Two – The Plans Are Made

Will stood on deck early the next morning and watched as the sun tried to come up. The clouds were pushing it back down, which meant it was going to be cloudy today. Maybe even rain.

Will turned feeling a presence behind him. He turned to see Jack standing behind him.

"Did she hurt you real bad?" Jack asked thinking Juliet dumped Will. Will sighed and leaned against the side of the ship.

"She didn't break up with me. Her father took her away from me," Will explained.

"Oh, sorry mate. I had no idea her father was like that," Jack replied standing next to Will.

"Yeah, he's always been like this. Ever since the day I met her. I still can't believe it. Did you know I was going to propose to her the yesterday?" Will asked.

"No, did you get too?" Jack asked going back to the wheel. Will pushed himself off the railing and went over to Jack.

"Yeah, but her father already promised her to another man," Will explained.

"What man could love her more than you?" Jack asked.

"You got me," Will said sadly.

"C'mon Will. Get out of your down in the dump mood. Go have some rum, it'll cheer you up," Jack said trying to get Will back to his regular self.

"I don't want any Jack, that's your way of cheering up. As a matter of fact it's your way of living," Will said. Jack made a face at him.

"Well, that's kind of like your old self," Jack said sarcastically. "So what are you going to do about Jules?"

"Well, I told her I was going to come and save her," Will explained. Jack's face brightened.

"Anamaria! Take the wheel! Will and I have a proposition to talk about!" Jack yelled to Anamaria. She ran over to the wheel and started steering. Jack put his arm around Will's shoulders.

"So how are you going to do it?" Jack asked. Will shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to write to her at Tortuga so she can write me back at that address. She's going to tell me where the wedding is and where it is so I can save her," Will replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Anamaria! Sail for Tortuga!" Jack yelled. He led Will under deck.

"What are we doing?" Will asked knowing that Jack was probably going for the rum.

"You and I are going to make a plan on how to save your bonny lass," Jack replied sitting at the table.

Later that day in Port Royal…

Juliet looked out the window. The sun has just set on Port Royal for the day and Juliet was on the run. She tied her bedsheets together and flung them out the window. She dressed in pants and a white shirt and pulled her hair back. She hoisted herself out the window and down the make shift rope. She jumped the remaining two feet and ran to the fence.

Juliet climbed the fence and jumped over it. She walked down the street and to the docks. She had plans of commandeering a ship like Jack and Will had done. She kept her eyes alert as she passed the fort. She panicked when she heard voices and hid in the shadows. She watched as Norrington and a soldier walked by. She kept her mouth shut as they walked by and as soon as they were gone she ran towards the _Journey_.

She had just reached the ship when a hand went over her mouth and an arm around her waist. She let out a muffled cry. The person whipped her around. It was Norrington.

"Miss Roland, what are you doing out this late?" he asked.

"Taking a walk," she said.

"Where, just to commandeer one of these ships?" Norrington asked.

"Maybe. I learned a few tricks from Will," she said coldly.

Norrington chuckled slightly. "Miss, the offer still stands. I could kill you, you know. And then Turner and Sparrow will be dead as well. I have no feeling toward you."

"You sleazy son of a," she started but he covered her mouth.

"No need for that talk Miss. I suggest I will return you home before your father finds you're missing. No need for you to be leaving now," Norrington said. He grabbed her arm roughly and walked her home. He knocked on the door and Judge Roland came to the door.

"Juliet! What is this about Commodore?" Judge Roland asked as he let Norrington and Juliet in.

"Judge, I found Juliet here getting ready to commandeer a ship and sail to where Turner and Sparrow are," Norrington replied.

"Father, I wasn't! I was taking a walk!" Juliet replied. Judge Roland looked at her.

"Thank you Commodore. I'll handle this," Judge Roland replied. Norrington nodded and left. Judge Roland turned to look at Juliet after the door was closed.

"Juliet, how dare you. You are not acting like you usually do! I can't believe you! I shall see that you will have an escort now wherever you go. I will have outside locks put on your window to keep you in," Judge Roland explained.

"Father, that is so unfair! I can't believe you are going to do that. I should be able to go wherever I want and do what I want to do! Norrington threatened to kill me father!" Juliet tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear anymore. Go to bed," Judge Roland replied. Juliet stood there with her mouth open. She turned a few minutes later and walked up the stairs.

The Pearl landed in Tortuga and everyone got off. Jack and Will made their way to the Tortuga Inn to stay.

When they got their rooms, Will sat down at the desk and started his letter to Juliet. He wrote it quickly but still took his time.

He then rushed downstairs and put it in the mail. He would probably get a response within the next month unless the mail started delivering very fast. Which he knew it wouldn't. He ran back up the stairs and to his room.

He laid down in his bed and could hear Jack snoring from the next room. "Stupid paper thin walls," he mumbled. Finally, Will got to sleep and dreamed of Juliet all night long.


	3. Chapter Three: The Letter

A/N: Sorry, I know my story is kind of slow. It will get better though. Promise!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter Three: The Letter

Two weeks later, the mail arrived at the Roland's house. Juliet was sitting outside when it just happened to come.

"Ah, Miss Roland. Here is your mail for the month," the mailman said. Juliet smiled and raced over to the mailman.

"Thank you so much," she said. She went through the huge lump of letters and pulled out an envelope with familiar handwriting on it. She looked around and hid it in the pocket in her dress.

"Mother, the mail is here," she said handing her mother the mail.

"Thank you Juliet," Mrs. Roland replied. Juliet raced up the stairs and into her room. She locked her bedroom door and sat at her table. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. Her eyes scanned across the paper.

_'Dearest Juliet,_

You do not know how much I miss you. I'm in Tortuga awaiting your response. I got Jack into letting us stay until your letter gets here. Please write me back love and let me know when the wedding is so I can come find you. I promise, Jack and me have a wonderful plan on how to get you. I'm sure it will turn a few heads, no doubt upset your father. Not that it matters. I'm staying at the Tortuga Inn, so give me a write. I love you with all my heart. Oh, Jack wants to say hello before he goes to bed.

Hello Jules! Hope you're holding up okay! We all miss you very much. Just can't wait for you to join us on the Pearl. Well I'm off to bed, I'm going to honor a toast to you tomorrow night. Love you.

Jack

Alright, as you can see he's drunk already. Don't worry about anything. If anyone hurts you please let me know. I will see you soon.

Will'

Juliet smiled and placed the letter back in the envelope. She pulled out a quill and paper and started writing to Will.

"Look Will, I know you want to wait for Jules. But the sea is callin' my name. I need to leave!" Jack explained.

"Please Jack! Just wait a couple more days, she'll reply and even if she doesn't we'll go back to Port Royal and save her anyway," Will explained.

"This girl's really got a hold on you don't she?" Jack asked.

"You have no idea," Will explained. They continued walking down the street to the tavern.

"Look, why don't you just find a woman here?" Jack asked.

Will looked around at all the prostitutes walking around. "Uh, Jack I don't think I want to get into a relationship with these kinds of girls."

"Suit yourself," Jack replied as they walked into the tavern. They walked up to the bar. "Excuse me, give me two pints please," Jack replied tapping the bar. The bartender turned. It was a girl who gave Jack a look. Will got a feeling of déjà vu.

"Cassandra," Jack said uneasily. Cassandra slapped him. Jack looked at Will.

"And what did you deserve that one for?" Will asked.

"I don't really recall," Jack said back. He turned to look at Cassandra. "I thought you were in St. Isaac?"

"I was Jack, but I left. You said you'd come back for me but you didn't!" Cassandra yelled in an Irish accent.

"Sorry, but things happened," Jack said smiling meekly.

"Like what?" Cassandra asked.

"I was broke the curse of the Isla de Muerta, I was marooned" Jack started.

"You were marooned before we met," Cassandra replied.

"Believe me love, I was marooned again," Jack replied.

"But you left me five years ago Jack," Cassandra replied.

"I know. Two pints please Cass," Jack replied.

"Fine, but I'm poisonin' yours," Cassandra shot back. She started pouring the drinks.

"Is she serious?" Will asked.

"Trust me mate, she ain't kidding," Jack replied. He smiled when she came back.

"So who's your friend?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm Will Turner," Will said sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. Cassandra McQuinn. You wouldn't be the son of Bootstrap Bill would ya?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Does everyone know my father?" Will asked jokingly.

"Of course. But I've only heard stories. So whatcha hanging out with this pirate for?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, it's a long story," Will replied.

"I got the time," Cassandra replied. They told Cassandra the whole story about the curse and Juliet.

Two weeks later, Jack was harping on leaving again. Will on the other hand hadn't heard from Juliet yet.

"Will this is the last straw. I need to leave!" Jack yelled.

"No, not without a reply from Juliet!" Will yelled back. Cassandra was joining them, since Jack had rekindled the relationship with her.

"Will, I know you love her but come on. She ain't writing back!" Jack explained. Will sighed. "I know it's hard to believe but her father has this hold on her that she can't get rid of."

"I know and I have this gut feeling that you're right," Will said. They sat in silence when they heard a knock on the door. Jack opened the door and found a girl standing there.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"I have a note for Mr. Turner," she said holding the envelope out. Will stood and took the letter from her.

"Thank you," he said. The girl nodded and walked away. Jack closed the door and stood in front of Will.

"Well, read it mate!" Jack pushed. Will smiled and ripped open the envelope. "Out loud!"

"Okay. 'Dearest Will, You do not know how much I have missed you as well. I hope you get this and it doesn't get lost or something. My father has put a stronger hold on me and has an escort for me for wherever I go. I have the information you needed from me. I am getting married on June 14 on the Dauntless. Judge Reynolds thought that would be the suitable place to get married. Tell Jack I said hello. I love you so much and I hope to see you again soon. Oh, I have to tell you something too. I tried to escape. I tried to commandeer the _Journey_ about two weeks ago. Norrington caught me and he threatened to kill me. He has no feelings for me, he wants to kill me to kill you and Jack. When you come to save me, watch out and keep a sharp eye. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you. Juliet.'"

Will looked up at Jack from where he was sitting.

"So what do you say?" Jack asked waiting for an answer.

"We have a girl to save Jack!" Will said. They picked up their stuff and raced to the docks to sail home.


	4. Chapter Four: The Wedding

Thanks for the review. Now on to Ch. 4!

Chapter Four: The Wedding

Juliet looked herself over in the mirror. She looked her dress over and smoothed it out. She tried pulling the corset out more so she could breathe but without luck. The dress was not her style at all. It was long sleeved and very formal with lots of lace and a long train. Her hair was piled all at the top of her hair and she had a lot of makeup on her face. Her mother thought she looked beautiful. She thought otherwise.

Juliet turned away from her reflection and looked down at Will's engagement ring, which was on her right hand instead of her left. She ran her finger slowly over the diamond and hoped Will would come to her rescue.

Every since she had tried to escape, she had an escort with her. She couldn't try to escape again because of that. A knock on the door startled her.

"Come in," she replied. The door opened and her mother walked in.

"Are you almost ready dear?" Mrs. Roland asked. Juliet stared at her mother for a few seconds.

"Yes," she said quietly. Mrs. Roland walked in the room and shut the door.

"Juliet, please be happier. I'm sorry you can't marry whom you want to. It just doesn't work out that way sometimes," Mrs. Roland said putting a hand on Juliet's shoulder. Juliet closed her eyes in disgust. "Besides, I don't want you to marry that pirate anyway. You don't know what could happen."

Juliet opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "No mother, you have no idea. I wish you took chances in your life. Will is a pirate, but not the pirates that you see or think about. He is a kind pirate who would go to the ends of the earth for anything. Don't talk about the people I love that way."

Another knock at the door came and Judge Roland popped in. "Are we ready to go?" Juliet walked passed her father and up the stairs to reach the deck. Her father followed her and took her arm once he caught up to her. They reached the end of the aisle. Juliet stiffened as they started walking.

"Juliet, I just want you to know you are doing the right thing. I'm very proud of you," Judge Roland whispered. Juliet nodded softly as they reached the end of the aisle. Juliet turned and faced Judge Reynolds.

"Who presents this woman in holy matrimony?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Judge Roland said and then sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy union, Judge Jonathan Reynolds and Juliet Roland," the minister proceeded. Juliet started breathing harder. The corset and stress where suffocating her. "May they live in peace and love for the rest of their lives together as husband and wife." Juliet looked out on the sea.

'Come on Will and Jack. Where are you?' she thought. She then got an idea herself to escape. She looked down at Reynolds foot and thought about stepping on it to cause a distraction.

"If anyone has any reason these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister replied. Once the words had left his mouth. A figured flew by and picked Juliet up.

Juliet screamed out loud before a hand covered her mouth. "Shh, it's me!" a voice whispered in her ear. Juliet looked at the person. "Will!" she yelled. They were swinging on a rope and they landed on the Black Pearl.

"This was your daring rescue attempt?" Juliet asked once they were safely on board.

"Yeah, did it work?" Will asked. Juliet kissed him.

"What do you think?" Juliet asked. They looked over at the Dauntless, everyone was looking at them.

"Juliet! What is the meaning of this?" Judge Roland yelled.

"I'm leaving with Will. And you can't stop me!" Juliet yelled back. She took off Judge Reynolds engagement ring. She threw it with all her might back onto the Dauntless. "You can have your ring back!"

Will smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. They felt the ship move and knew Jack had started steering again.

"Sorry to break up the romantic moment, but Norrington's men are headed right for us," Jack said from the wheel. Will looked over the side to see the navy loading up a ship.

"High tail it Jack!" Will said. He looked at Juliet's fingers. "I think, this ring belongs on this finger." He took his engagement ring off her right finger and onto her left ring finger.

"It does," she replied. She took her veil off and let her hair down.

"Come on, I'll give you clothes so you can get out of that dress," Will said taking her hand.

"How do you know I don't want to wear this?" Juliet asked. Will looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you all to well," Will replied. He led her below deck to get her a change of clothes.


	5. Chapter Five: A Feeling

Keep reviewing please. I would really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Again I owe nothing and will never own anything. :)

Chapter Five: A Feeling

Will handed Juliet a white shirt and some pants. "Thank you," she said.

"I'll leave so you can change," Will replied. Juliet nodded. Will smiled at her and left. Juliet sighed and sat down on the bed. She knew she did the right thing, but she still had this burning feeling that her father was going to come after her. She quickly changed and let her hair down and raced back up on deck.

"Jules! I thought I never see you again!" Jack yelled. Juliet turned and smiled at Jack. She gave him a hug.

"I never thought I'd never see you again either," Juliet said. "Thank you for agreeing to find me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're on of my best mates next to Will," Jack replied.

"Thank you, again," Juliet replied. She then noticed a new person on the ship. Cassandra. "And who might that be Jack?" Jack turned to see what she was looking at.

"That be Cassandra. An old flame of mine, well actually she be my girl again," Jack replied. Juliet smiled, she needed another girl to talk too. Her and Anamaria were good friends so she knew that Cassandra and her would be good friends as well. She walked up to Cassandra.

"Hello Cassandra," Juliet said. Cassandra turned.

"Yes. You must be Will's girl, Juliet," Cassandra asked.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Juliet replied.

"Nice to meet you too," Cassandra replied. "I hope we become good friends. I don't have anyone to talk to really."

"You don't talk to Anamaria?" Juliet asked.

"Are you kidding? Anamaria and Jack were a couple. She just irks me. Is this what he does now, is get back together with all his old girls and bring them on the Pearl?" Cassandra asked.

"Not that I know of. All he has brought on here that are his old girls are Anamaria and you," Juliet replied. Cassandra nodded. Juliet felt arms wrap around her waist. She smiled.

"You look just like you did the first time I met you," Will whispered.

"What trying to run away from being put into a dress when I was 14?" Juliet asked. Will nodded.

"You two seem too involved here. I'm leaving," Cassandra said.

"No Cass, you can stay here. Me and Juliet will leave," Will replied. Will escorted Juliet to the mast and they climbed up to the crows nest. "Now this is how it should be. You and me alone finally."

"Mm, it's perfect," Juliet whispered. "But I have one question?"

"What is it love?" Will asked nuzzling her neck.

"Where are we going to live from now on?" Juliet asked.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Well, we can't stay on the Pearl forever. What about when we start a family?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. First we have to get married. Where do you want to get married?" Will asked looking at her.

"Not in Port Royal. We would probably be dead before we say 'I do'," Juliet replied.

"How about right here on the Pearl. The Captain of the ship is allowed to marry people. We could ask Jack to do it," Will replied.

"It sounds like a good idea. But I don't want to get married in pants and a shirt. I want to find a dress that I like, not that God forsaken thing under deck," Juliet requested.

"All right. But I don't think you'll fancy the dress shops in Tortuga. I'll talk to Jack and see if we can stop in the next nearest town. I think it's St. Isaac (making up towns here).

"Okay," Juliet said and then her gaze flew to the ocean just to make sure she didn't see any other ships.

"Juliet, are you okay?" Will asked. Juliet moved her eyes back to his.

"Yes. Well, no. I have this feeling that my father and whoever else is going to come looking for me. I know it sounds weird but don't you have that feeling?" Juliet asked.

"A little. But I won't let anything happen to you," Will replied.

"Will, I'm a big girl. I can fight with a sword and with my fists. You know that," Juliet replied. "I'm tough." She kissed him and started climbing down to the deck. Will grinned to himself and climbed down as well.

Meanwhile back in Port Royal…

"Norrington, are you sure you can find them?" Judge Roland asked.

"Of course, its not that hard to track down a pirate Judge," Norrington replied looking at his maps.

"How many days until we sail sir?" Gillette asked.

"Two at the most," Norrington replied.

"When you find my daughter, bring her to me," Judge Roland replied.

"And Turner and Sparrow?" Norrington asked.

"You have my word to kill them," Judge Roland inquired.

Norrington smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Later that day on the Pearl…

"Of course Will! I'd be happy to marry you two," Jack replied.

"Great, but first can we stop in the nearest town for something?" Will asked.

"Sure, we sail for Tortuga," Jack said steering the wheel.

"No, no. Not Tortuga, the next town," Will said grabbing the wheel.

Jack gasped. "Not Tortuga!? Why not you know how much I love that town!"

"I know, but Juliet wants a dress for the wedding and I know she wouldn't want any of the dresses in Tortuga," Will explained.

Jack thought that over for a few minutes. "Well, I guess you're right. All right we sail for St. Isaac. Where is Juliet anyway?"

"Below deck talking to Cass," Will replied.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Believe me I'd rather have her talking to Cass then being back in Port Royal," Will replied.

Below deck…

"Aw, that is so sweet," Cassandra replied hearing about how Will and Juliet met.

"Has Jack every done anything sweet for you?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, I don't want to talk about it," Cassandra replied.

"It can't be that bad," Juliet replied. Cassandra blushed.

"Okay, well, Jack and I had just met and he wanted to impress me. I came from a high society family like yours and he thought that to get me he'd have to impress me. So he took me out one night on the town in St. Isaac. We ate at this nice little pub and then we drank champagne on the docks. It was very nice. Then he sat and told me how beautiful I was and all this stuff. I told him how much I adored him and then we had our first kiss," Cassandra said.

"That is sweet. I never thought Jack would ever be that sweet. I mean he's nice and kind and all. But I had no idea he could be romantic," Juliet replied. Cassandra blushed and smiled.

"You grew up in St. Isaac?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, born and raised. My father and mother came over from Ireland and settled there," Cassandra explained.

"You'll have to show me around. We're going there," Juliet replied. Cassandra looked at her.

"We are? Why?" Cassandra asked.

"So I can get a wedding dress," Juliet replied. "Why can't we go there?"

"My parents kind of don't want me there anymore," Cassandra explained.

"Why not?" Juliet asked.

"A long story. But we don't have to visit my parents. But I will help you find a wedding dress," Cassandra replied.

"Thanks," Juliet replied. Juliet and Cassandra talked a little longer but all Juliet could think of was the secret Cassandra was holding in. She had a feeling that Jack didn't know what it was either.


	6. Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed in St Isaa...

Disclaimer: I own the DVD, does that count for anything? LOL.

Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed in St. Isaac

The Black Pearl docked in St. Isaac early the next morning. Juliet awoke to see Will not beside her and she knew he was probably up helping Jack some way or another. She got dressed and walked up deck.

Juliet walked over to Cassandra who was standing just a few feet away. She was looking at this huge monstrosity of a house sitting on a cliff.

"Whose house is that?" Juliet asked.

"That would be my parents house," Cassandra replied. Juliet looked at her with wide eyes.

"I didn't know you were that rich. You're richer than me Cass," Juliet replied.

"Yeah, why do you think I don't want to be a part of that society?" Cassandra asked as they walked off the ship. They met up with Will and Jack on shore. Juliet smiled at Will and rushed over to him.

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a big kiss. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Wonderful. And you?" she asked smiling.

"Perfect," he whispered back and softly kissed her lips. They stayed in that moment of passion for a few minutes.

"Will! Will! You're sucking Jules's face off!" Jack yelled with his arms around Cassandra. Will pulled away and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Jack," Will replied placing an arm around Juliet. Juliet kissed his cheek.

"It's okay Will. Besides, Cass and me have to go look for a wedding dress. Right?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Jack," Cassandra replied. She kissed him. Juliet kissed Will.

"I'll see you later love," Will said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later too," Juliet replied. Juliet met up with Cassandra and they walked down the path.

"You ready to go buy what you needed?" Jack asked. Will nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," Will replied. They walked down a different path than the girls to go on a different mission.

With the Girls…

"Here it is," Cassandra said leading Juliet to Madam Jones Dress Shop. "This has the best dresses." Juliet smiled at her and they walked inside.

"Oh, these dresses are beautiful!" Juliet replied looking at all the styles. "I can't believe I'm saying this. When I was younger I hated dresses. Now I feel like a princess when I put them on."

"This dresses do make you feel like royalty. What kind of dress are you looking for?" Cassandra asked running her fingers over the material.

"One that will surely knock Will off his feet. But nothing too fancy, that's not my style," Juliet explained looking through the dresses.

"How about this one?" Cassandra asked picking up a beautiful white dress that was off the shoulder, no train, and a small veil. Juliet gasped.

"Oh, Cass! It's beautiful. It's perfect!" Juliet replied. She hugged Cassandra. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, I knew I could help. My dressing instincts are still with me. Will will think you're beautiful in this," Cassandra replied. "Come on, let's go pay for it and get it on the ship before Jack and Will get back."

With the Boys…

"I can't believe you went out and bought your wedding bands," Jack said as they walked down the street.

"Well, I made her engagement ring, but I can't make the wedding bands can I? Do you see a blacksmith shop here anywhere?" Will asked.

"Yeah right there," Jack said pointing towards the shop. Will looked at him and placed the rings in his pocket. Jack tapped his shoulder. "Hey look there's Cass's old house."

"Really? Cass lived here?" Will asked.

"Yeah, let's go visit. Her parents love me!" Jack replied. Will raised his eyebrows at Jack.

"They love _you?_" Will asked sarcastically. "This I have to see!"

"Will, shut up. Come on," Jack said. They walked up to the McQuinn's house and Jack knocked on the door. An older man answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mr. McQuinn? It's me Jack Sparrow," Jack said sticking his hand out.

"Jack?" Mr. McQuinn asked looking at him up and down. Mrs. McQuinn came to the door. She noticed Jack.

"Mrs. McQuinn," Jack said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely. Jack looked at her curiously.

"What's the matter?" Will asked.

"You're not allowed here and neither is Cassandra," Mr. McQuinn replied.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Well, Jack. You left our daughter," Mrs. McQuinn stated.

"Yes, I know. And I'm sorry for doing that but I would love it if we were past all that," Jack replied.

"No I don't think so. And if Cassandra is here she isn't welcome either," Mrs. McQuinn replied. They started to shut the door but Jack put his hand in the way.

"Why is she not allowed here either?" Jack asked.

"Do you not know?" Mrs. McQuinn asked. She saw Jack's facial expression. Jack looked at Will who shrugged.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Mr. McQuinn sighed. "Jack, after you left, Cassie found out she was pregnant. And we kicked her out of the house." 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Truth

I really want to thank you all for reviewing. I realized some of you are confused. Don't worry, I'm writing a prequel to this story that explains why Elizabeth is not in the story, how Juliet came to place and everything else you have questions about. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.

Chapter Seven: The Truth

"I don't know where to hide it!" Juliet exclaimed. Her and Cassandra were back on the ship.

"Throw it in the closet," Cassandra replied who was the look out.

"Are you kidding? And let Will find it?" Juliet asked. "Can I stuff it in your closet in your room?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, come on. The coast is clear," Cassandra replied. They rushed out into the hallway and into Cassandra's room. Juliet placed her dress in the closet. As soon as she shut the door, they heard footsteps.

"Just in time, the guys are back," Juliet replied as they walked out into the hallway. The guys were coming down the stairs so Juliet rushed up to Will. "Hi," she said and kissed him.

"I think we should leave," Will said but before Juliet could respond, Jack went ballistic.

"Cassandra! How could you not tell me you were pregnant?! With my child?!" Jack asked.

"You were pregnant?!" Juliet exclaimed. Will placed a hand over her mouth as to say 'let them deal with this on their own.'

"Yes, I was. Jack I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," Cassandra replied upset. You could tell in her voice that she sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Well, you can tell me now," Jack said wanting an answer out of all of this.

"I didn't find out I was pregnant until the day after you left," Cassandra replied. "When my parents found out, they kicked me out saying that it wasn't right because I wasn't married."

"Well, then what happened to the baby?" Jack asked now truly concerned.

"After they kicked me out, I went into a deep state of depression and the stress from everything else affected my lifestyle. I miscarriaged the baby. That drove me into more depression. So I left St. Isaac, I traveled around for awhile before landing in Tortuga two months ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Don't be angry with me," Cassandra replied as a tear traveled down her face. She pushed pass Jack and went into her room. Juliet followed her into the room and the door was closed before Jack or Will could get in.

Jack turned to Will. "I'm really stupid."

"Why? It's not your fault," Will tried to explain.

"But it is, I didn't think I'd get her pregnant. And now because of me her parents don't want to talk to her anymore. It's all my fault," Jack replied. He passed Will on the steps and went up on deck. Will followed him to try to talk some sense into him.

With the girls…

"I should've told him sooner," Cassandra said through her tears. Juliet rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"You couldn't of. He was gone, a letter can't get to a sailing ship," Juliet tried to explain.

"I know, but I just wish that I could have done something about it," Cassandra replied. Juliet smiled.

She could tell Cassandra really loved Jack. She just didn't know how to help Cassandra deal with this problem. But at least the truth had come out.

Sorry, I know it's kind of short, but my day is busy today. I'll write more tomorrow.


	8. Chapter Eight: To Have and To Hold

Sorry I've been gone so long. School started for me and I've been really busy.

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

Chapter Eight: To Have and To Hold

Two weeks later it was Will and Juliet's wedding day. They were all ready except their friends were still not talking to each other. Jack and Cassandra still were not talking. They still hadn't talked about anything and it was really driving Will and Juliet insane.

The morning of the wedding…

"Jules, you are going to knock Will off his feet when he sees you in this," Cassandra replied.

"Thanks Cass," Juliet replied smoothing her skirt out. Juliet looked up at Cassandra. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Cassandra replied. She looked up at Juliet. "No." Cassandra sat on the bed and Juliet walked over to her.

"You should talk to Jack," Juliet suggested. "It's time you talked with him about this."

"I will, but today is your and Will's day. I don't want to ruin it, I'll talk to him later after the wedding," Cassandra replied. She had finally broken down and decided to talk to Jack and Juliet was happy for her.

"Good," Juliet said smiling. They hugged each other.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to keep Will waiting," Cassandra replied.

On deck…

"How do I look?" Will asked Jack. He was dressed the same way he had been the day he proposed to Juliet, hat and all.

"Great, although I still think that is a really nice hat," Jack replied. Will rolled his eyes.

"Give me the truth, I want to look nice for Juliet," Will explained.

"Will, I don't think the girl would be marrying you if she didn't think you looked nice," Jack replied. "Look for this ceremony, it's only going to be me, you, Jules, and Cass. Anamaria will be here also and some of the crew, but not all of them, some still have to run the ship."

"Great, all I care about is having Juliet as my wife. That's the only thing I want in life," Will replied. "Have you talked to Cass yet?"

Jack turned and starting walking away. Will grabbed onto his arm. "I'm guessing you didn't?"

"No, she doesn't seem to want to talk to me. Every time I try to approach her she just seems to push me away. I don't know what to do," Jack explained.

"I know. Talk to her!" Will replied. Jack looked at him.

"Look do you want to die before you get married?" Jack said. Will glared at him.

"Go see if my fiancée is ready," Will replied. Jack smiled and walked under deck. Will checked his pocket to see if he had the rings and smiled. He stood where he needed to be and waited.

A few minutes later, Jack arrived back on deck and stood next to Will. Jack signaled a member of his crew who knew how to play violin and he started playing. Will looked down the aisle and watched as Cassandra walked down the aisle.

She smiled at Will and stood opposite him. Will's heart thumped hard in his chest as he saw Juliet appear at the end of the aisle. Juliet looked at him and gave him a nervous smile. Will thought she looked beautiful. Juliet felt a tear fall down her face as she walked towards Will but smiled. She finally got next to Will. He smiled at her and took her hand. They both turned toward Jack and he smiled at them.

"Alright, on with the show. I think I'll start by saying. I'm glad you two have found each other and I'm really glad you two are getting married. I hope you two will be able to stay together forever and ever and ever and ever…" Jack said.

"Jack, let's get on with it," Will replied getting annoyed.

"Sorry, anyway. I guess I should start with do you Will take Juliet here, to be your wife, to love her, and always care for her for the rest of your life?" Jack asked. Will smiled at Juliet.

"I will," Will replied. Juliet smiled.

"And do you Juliet take Will here, to be your husband, to love him, and always care for him for the rest of your life?" Jack asked Juliet.

"I will," Juliet replied. She could see tears in Will's eyes. (I've always had this vision of Orlando crying for some reason :) ).

"Alright, well I now pronounce you…" Jack started before he was interrupted again.

"Jack," Will said and made a motion to Juliet's engagement ring.

"Oh right!" Jack said remembering. "Will take out your surprise." Juliet looked at Will wondering what the surprise was.

"I got us rings. I figured it would make us both happy," Will said pulling them out. Juliet's mouth dropped open and more tears fell out.

"Oh Will," she said as he placed the ring on her finger. She took his ring and placed it on his finger.

"Great, now I have something for you two to do. Now in my eyes you're not married yet until you do this," Jack replied turning to get something. He lifted up a bottle of rum with a white ribbon tied around it. "You each have to drink my own special Wedding Rum."

Juliet laughed and Will rolled his eyes. Jack handed the bottle to Juliet. She pulled the cork out and took a sip. She handed it to Will.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho," he said and took a drink. He handed it back to Jack who set it down and turned back to the couple.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss her mate!" Jack replied. Will smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Everyone who was there clapped for them.

"Now it's time to have fun!" Will replied. He lifted Juliet up and they went down to the reception that they were having. Jack and Cassandra followed them not speaking to each other. They all met down stairs. Jack had the crew lower the anchor and they all partied.

Will and Juliet danced slowly to pretty much all the dances. Will leaned down so he could whisper in Juliet's ear.

"So now that we're married, can we do what I want to do?" Will asked. Juliet smiled.

"Yes," Juliet replied. Will smiled widely.

"Great! Let's go!" Will replied pulling her off the dance floor. Juliet laughed and stopped.

"Will, I want to have fun first. Then we'll have even more fun," Juliet replied. Will pulled her close to him.

"Okay," he said. She kissed him softly which turned into a slow, passionate, heated kiss. After a few seconds later she pulled away.

"Wow, you never kissed me like that before," Juliet replied. Will quirked an eyebrow.

"I know," Will replied. Juliet pulled his face in and kissed him again. "So where do you want to live?"

"Like I said, not Port Royal. I really liked St. Isaac. It seemed beautiful and just as quaint and quiet as Port Royal," Juliet replied.

"You want to live in St. Isaac?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but we don't have to yet. Whenever you want to," Juliet replied.

"I want to now. I want to start my life with you sooner, have kids sooner, everything," Will replied.

"Okay, in a couple days we'll go back to St. Isaac," Juliet replied. Will kissed her and they started dancing again.

Jack sat at the table drinking rum and watching the happy couple. He sat and thought about Cassandra and how beautiful she looked today. His thoughts popped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jack turned and saw Cassandra behind him. He smiled. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said making room for her to sit.

"Not here, alone," she said. Jack nodded and stood. They walked out of the reception and to his room.


	9. Chapter Nine: The First Night Together

I'm back with chapter nine. Hope you all liked the wedding. I got inspiration from Monica and Chandler's wedding on Friends. On with ch. 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do own Legolas! Well sort of…it's a cardboard cutout. :)

Chapter Nine: The First Night Together

Will and Juliet walked to their room together holding hands. Will opened the door and pulled Juliet in. He closed and locked the door. Juliet was sitting on the bed and he sat next to her.

"Oh my God! We're married!" Will replied. Juliet looked up at him. "We're actually married."

"I know, it's wonderful. Finally after all these years," Juliet replied. "It doesn't really feel different."

"No, but now we get to say we are," Will said looking into her eyes. "And saying we are is more perfect than saying we're not."

"I know," Juliet replied. Will leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you Jules," Will said rubbing his finger over her cheek and slowly down her neck and body. Juliet leaned in and kissed him. They got more passionate and laid down on the bed.

Will slowly started unbuttoning her dress and she started taking his shirt off. Once his shirt was off, Juliet ran her hands down his tan muscular chest and reached for his pants. She slowly took them off as Will kissed her softly and passionately.

Juliet moaned in his mouth as they both became fully undressed. Will pulled away and looked into her eyes. Juliet smiled at him.

"I love you Juliet Turner," Will replied.

"I love you Will Turner," Juliet said. Will leaned down and kissed her again.

With Jack and Cassandra…

"So you really mean it then?" Jack asked. Cassandra looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Jack I am, really. It's just that I couldn't get to you. A letter couldn't get to the Pearl if it's sailing," Cassandra replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Jack replied. "It would have been nice to have a baby though."

"Yeah, I kept thinking of that. And I still do, every time someone mentions a baby," Cassandra replied.

"Do you still want children Cass?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and I want it to be with you Jack Sparrow," Cassandra replied. Jack smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

Back with the happy couple…

Juliet laid her head on Will's chest. Will kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"How many times have you told me that today?" Juliet asked looking at him.

"I lost count," Will said laughing. Juliet laughed.

"Well, for the record I love you too," Juliet said. Will admired her. "What?"

"You're just beautiful," Will replied. Juliet smiled.

"Thanks you're not too beautiful yourself," Juliet replied patting his face. She laughed at his face.

"I'm going to get you for that," Will said. Juliet smirked at him. Will started tickling her. Juliet squealed in laughter.

"Turner! Stop!" She half yelled half-laughed. Will continued on tickling her. Juliet retaliated and started tickling him.

"Hey stop!" he yelled back. Juliet giggled and they tickled each other for a few more minutes before they fell back exhausted. Juliet laid down on Will's chest and he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so tired," he whispered.

"Me too. I'm going to sleep. Night Will," Juliet replied. Will kissed her head.

"Good night my love," he replied. They fell asleep in each other's arms after an exhausting day.

…

So, what did ya think of this chapter? Next chapter is going to take place a few months later. I'll type more later! Keep reviewing please.


	10. Chapter Ten: The New Life

Hey thanks for more reviews. I would love more so R&R please. If you love the movie 'Troy' I would recommend reading my story 'The Death of Hector' which is a one shot. Thanks so much! On with chapter. 10. Oh! And I would like to thank Crystal Lily Greenleaf for her reviews, I appreciate them a whole bunch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Will, POTC, or Jack. I only own Juliet, Cassandra, and the town of St. Isaac.

Chapter Ten: The New Life

Three months later, Will and Juliet had settled down in St. Isaac. They had a tearful farewell with Jack and Cassandra as they sailed back off into the sea, with promises to visit. Will had found a job as, what else, a blacksmith in St. Isaac. Juliet stayed at home and played house.

Life was going great for them both, but trouble was so close to them.

Back with the bad guys…

"Where could they be? We've searched Tortuga and everywhere else," Judge Reynolds replied.

"There are not many more places to search, Norrington are you sure we have search everywhere?" Gillette asked as Norrington looked over his map. Norrington stood over his map.

"They couldn't have gotten far," Norrington replied. Judge Roland slammed his hand on the desk.

"Yes they could've. It's been over three months! For all we know they could be in England right now!" Judge Roland exclaimed throwing himself down in the chair.

Norrington studied his map and then raised his eyebrows. "Hm," he said.

"What?" Judge Roland asked hoping Norrington found a clue.

"I missed this town, I missed St. Isaac. How could I have?" Norrington replied. "Gillette, inform the crew we sail for St. Isaac."

"Are you sure they're there?" Judge Roland asked.

"I'm positive, they have to be in the only town we haven't searched yet," Norrington replied. "Don't worry sir. I'll have Juliet back to you before you know it."

What they didn't know was our brilliant Captain Jack Sparrow and the Pearl were floating just near the Journey hiding behind rocks. Jack miraculously devised a plan and rowed to the Journey to hear their plan.

Jack rowed back to the Pearl quickly and climbed up on deck. Cassandra was waiting for him on deck.

"What's going on?" she asked seeing Jack's face. He looked into her eyes and she knew what had happened.

"We sail for St. Isaac, we must save Will and Jules," Jack replied.

In St. Isaac…

Juliet laid down on the bed. She hadn't felt well for a few days and she could barely keep anything down. But later in the day she felt fine. She laid and thought about what was going on with her.

It then his her like a ton of bricks. She said up in astonishment. "Oh my God, I'm pregnant." She smiled to herself and touched her stomach softly. "Me and Will are going to have a baby." She got up off the bed and raced outside. She had to tell Will.

Juliet ran down the street and into the blacksmith shop. "Will! Will!"

Will came running from the back of the shop. "What? What's wrong love?" He rushed up to her.

"I figured out why I've been sick lately," Juliet said laughing.

"Yeah, why?" Will asked concerned for her. He looked straight in her eyes waiting for the answer.

"Will, we're going to have a baby," Juliet replied. Will looked in astonishment at her.

"What did you say?" Will asked not believing her. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Will, we're going to be parents," Juliet said smiling. Will smiled and picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her.

"Now are you sure?" Will replied after setting her down.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Juliet replied. Will smiled and kissed her again. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait for the baby to come. How about I close up the shop early and spend the whole night with you and our baby?" Will asked.

"Okay," Juliet replied. She waited for Will to put the fire out and everything and locked the shop up. He took Juliet's hand and they walked to their house. They made their way inside and made dinner together.

They sat and had a quiet dinner together and then sat on their couch together in front of a fire.

"So what names do you like?" Juliet asked as Will ran a hand across her stomach.

"How about Juliet?" Will asked nuzzling her neck.

"I'm not repeating my name, how about Lynn?" Juliet asked.

"That's pretty, how about Adam for a boy?" Will asked.

"It's cute," Juliet replied.

"Will the third," Will replied. Juliet looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not repeating names Will," Juliet replied.

"You will if I tell you too," Will replied. Juliet laughed.

"No you won't," Juliet replied.

"Yes I will," Will said. Juliet laughed as Will started kissing her neck. They then heard a knock at the door. They both looked towards it. "Who could that be?" Will untangled himself from Juliet and walked to the door.

Will opened the door to see Jack and Cassandra standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" Juliet turned to look at the door. She jumped up and walked to the door.

"Cass, Jack!" she said giving them hugs. "Come in."

"Thanks Juliet," Cassandra replied. "Why are you so happy? You and Will do something before we knocked?" Jack laughed and sat next to Cassandra.

"No, but I do have something to tell you guys," Juliet replied.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Juliet and Will smiled at each other.

"We're going to have a baby," Juliet replied. Cassandra screamed and hugged Juliet.

"Congratulations mate," Jack said patting Will on the back.

"Thanks Jack," Will said. "Alright, now you two know why we're so happy, tell us why you two look so upset." Will sat next to Juliet on the couch and held her hand.

Jack and Cassandra sighed. "Juliet, we saw your father and Norrington the other men from Port Royal the other day."

"Oh no," Juliet replied. Will held her hand a little tighter.

"So what's going on?" Will asked.

"They are coming to St. Isaac to look for all of us," Jack replied. "I didn't hear what they were going to do to us, but I know it's going to be bad."

"We have to leave," Cassandra replied. Juliet and Will looked at each other. Juliet placed her head on Will's shoulder and Will wrapped an arm around her.

"When?" Will asked. Jack looked at him.

"Tomorrow morning," Jack replied. Will nodded knowing they had too.

"We'll discuss it more in a little bit. I'm going to take Juliet to bed. I'll be back down," Will said. He stood and helped Juliet up and they walked up the stairs.

"Will, I'm scared," Juliet replied sitting in bed. Will sat next to her.

"I know you are. I'm scared too. We don't know what your father and Norrington are capable of. But I'm not scared of them. I'll protect you and our baby and make sure nothing bad can happen to you two," Will explained holding her in his arms.

"What about you?" Juliet asked. Will looked at her and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Nothing bad will happen to me. I promise," Will said. Juliet laid her head on his chest and started crying. Will grabbed her in a hug and held her tight.

"I'm scared that my father will kill you and hurt our baby because it's the baby I conceived with you," Juliet replied. Will rubbed her back to sooth her.

"Look I love you and I won't let anything happen to you. Try to get some sleep, I'll be back in a few minutes after I talk to Jack. I promise," Will said. Juliet leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you Will," Juliet said.

"I love you too love," Will said. He kissed her once more and she laid down. Will covered her with the blankets and walked back down to the living room to talk to Jack about the new adventure.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Attack!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Boo!

Chapter Eleven: Attack!

The next morning Juliet awoke to Will shaking her. She sat up and looked at him.

"We have to leave now! Norrington and your father are here!" Will said. Juliet widened her eyes and got up. Will took her hand and they rushed down the stairs and out the door.

"Where are Jack and Cassandra?" Juliet asked.

"Waiting for us. They docked out front, the Journey is docked on the other side of the island. Let's go!" Will said. Him and Juliet ran across the street and onto the dock.

"Let's high tail it mates!" Jack called from the ship. Will raced onto the ship followed by Juliet. As soon as they reached the deck a shot grazed the side of the ship. They all looked towards the other docks and saw Norrington's men coming towards them.

"Go!" Will yelled. The Pearl started leaving the shore and they started to sail away. Juliet watched as the navy ran back to the Journey. She felt Will's hand wrap around her waist.

"It'll be okay. I won't let anything happen. They aren't going to catch up to us Jules," Will replied.

"I hope not. But I know they will," Juliet replied. Will kissed her softly and looked into her eyes.

"We'll fight them off and we'll live happily ever after with our child," Will replied. Juliet closed her eyes and nodded. Will pulled her in for a hug, he looked over her shoulder at the Journey and gave a meaningful look at it. He rubbed Juliet's back. He would never let anyone hurt his lifeline.

Will just wanted to get his hands on Juliet's father. He would kill Judge Roland before letting him get to Juliet.

Later that night…

Jack and Cassandra had fallen asleep in their room. Jack was sleeping drunkenly while Cassandra had fallen into an uneasy sleep worrying about her friend. In Will and Juliet's room only Juliet was asleep. Will laid next to her and just looked at her. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and then ran his hand slowly over her stomach and kissed it as to say goodnight to the baby. He closed his eyes but then opened them when he heard something.

Will sat up and looked around the room. He stood up and kissed Juliet's cheek softly and then covered her up more and walked out of the room. Will looked down the hall and saw nothing. He hoped no one had found the ship from their hiding spot. Just to be sure he went to get Jack.

Will opened the door to Jack and Cassandra's room and went over to the bedside. He shook Jack.

"Come on Cass, not now," Jack said pulling Will down on top of him.

"Ew! Jack I don't swing that way!" Will yelled. Jack sat up and saw Will. He threw Will off of him.

"Will! What are you doing?!" Jack yelled. Cassandra sat up from the commotion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sorry, love. Just go back to sleep. Me and Will were discussing something," Jack replied.

"No, Cass. Do me a favor, go stay with Juliet for a little bit. Jack and I need to check something out," Will replied. Cassandra looked at them confused.

"Okay," she said slowly and got up and walked next door. Will turned back to Jack.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I heard a noise upstairs. Come check it out with me," Will said. Jack nodded and got up. They grabbed two swords and walked up the stairs to the deck. Jack placed his finger to his lips as if to say quiet. Will nodded and they walked quietly around the deck. They didn't see anything. Jack turned to Will and sheathed his sword.

"Will, I think you're crazy," Jack said. "There's nothing up here." Will smiled.

"Maybe you're right. Sorry Jack," Will said. All of the sudden a bullet flew past their heads.

"Hit the deck!" Jack yelled. Him and Will flung themselves to the deck and started crawling across it to get under deck to warn everyone.

"Damnit!" Will replied as a lot more bullets came flying through the air and hitting the ship. They crawled down the stairs and stood once they hit the bottom. When they looked up the crew was standing in front of them.

"Need some help?" Gibbs asked holding up a sword. Jack nodded.

"I would appreciate it!" Jack said. "Will check on the girls, tell 'em what's going on. I'll be up on deck fighting." Will nodded and raced down the hallway. He opened the door and saw Juliet and Cassandra sitting up on the bed.

"Will, what's going on?" Juliet asked as Will rushed to her side.

"The ship is under attack," Will said. "You two stay down here while we fight." He stood and started to leave.

"No! We should be able to fight too!" Juliet said as her and Cassandra stood and grabbed two swords.

"No, I won't let my pregnant wife risk her life and our baby's," Will said. "And Cass, I'm sure Jack wouldn't want you to fight."

"They won't be aiming for us. The Royal Navy knows better than to aim at women, and they're looking for me aren't they? They wouldn't shoot me would they?" Juliet asked.

"I guess not. But be careful!" Will warned. They rushed up on deck and Cassandra immediately started fighting and Juliet helped knowing she couldn't leave her best friend in trouble. Will looked at Jack who was fighting a soldier, Will turned to see men advancing towards him.

He drew his sword out and started fighting. Cassandra and Juliet were staying together and fought off as many as they could. Even killing a few. Juliet turned to see her father.

"Oh no," she said. "Cassandra, let's hide! Quick!" Cassandra and her rushed down the stairs. Judge Roland spotted them and followed them down the stairs. The girls ran into the bedroom and locked the door.

"Juliet, I know you're in there. Open up this instant!" Judge Roland yelled pounding on the door.

"What are we going to do?" Cassandra asked noticing the door was starting to come of the hinges. Juliet panicked. She then looked towards the window. She smiled.

"I have an idea," she said. She picked up the candlestick and slammed it through the window. "Come on Cass."

Cassandra and her climbed out the window and to the upper deck. Just as they pulled themselves over the side. An officer grabbed Cassandra who screamed in protest and tried to get away. Juliet tried to run to help Will when someone grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Juliet screamed in pain and turned to come face to face with Norrington.

"It's so nice to see you again Miss Roland," he said. Juliet struggled to get away from Norrington. He held his grip on her. She got mad and stomped on his foot and spit in his face. Norrington let go of her. She pulled out her sword and stabbed the officer holding Cassandra.

"Thanks Jules," Cassandra replied.

"Anytime," Juliet replied hugging her friend. "Let's help the guys." They rushed over to Will and Jack who were becoming crowded with soldiers.

"Will! Jack!" They both yelled. Will and Jack both rushed forward trying to get to them killing officers as they went. Both the girls screamed in pain when someone grabbed their hair. Norrington had Cassandra and Judge Roland had Juliet. They gagged the girl's mouths and held them captive.

"Juliet!" Will yelled rushing to get to her but the navy grabbed him holding him back. Juliet started crying and Will felt his heart drop seeing her crying. He couldn't even save his wife.

"Cass! I'm coming!" Jack yelled trying to get around the navy but they grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. Cassandra screamed in displeasure and started crying as well. The girls watched as the navy arrested the guys.

Norrington handed Cassandra to Gillette as he walked over to Jack and Will. "Will Turner, you are arrested for the kidnapping of Juliet Roland. And Jack Sparrow you are arrested for the murder of Elizabeth Swann. And both of you for engaging in the act of piracy."

"I didn't murder Elizabeth! She drowned! If you hadn't put her in a corset, she would have still been alive!" Jack protested.

"That's enough out of you!" Norrington replied.

"Juliet isn't Juliet Roland anymore. She's Juliet Turner!" Will replied trying to struggled out of the navy's grasp. Juliet widened her eyes and looked at him.

"You married him! I can't believe you Juliet!" Judge Roland said looking at her.

"Take these four away," Norrington said pointing to Jack, Will, Juliet, and Cassandra. They escorted the four of them off the Pearl and onto the Journey.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Held Captive

I hope you all liked Chapter 11, I took forever writing it because I wanted it to be perfect. Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: Nothing, nada.

Chapter Twelve: Held Captive

"In you go!" an officer said as he threw Will and Jack into the brig under deck. Will and Jack sat up as he walked away. Jack sat on the bench in the cell but Will sat on his knees holding onto the bars looking at the stairs.

"Will, how come you didn't tell Roland that you and Jules were going to have a baby?" Jack asked looking at his friend on the floor.

"Did you want Roland to kill the baby, because I know that's what he'll do. Just because it's the child by me and her not her and who ever she was suppose to marry," Will replied.

"I'm sorry," Jack said moving to sit next to Will. "We'll see them again."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Will asked. "As soon as we get back to Port Royal, we're done for."

Jack hadn't thought of that yet and he sat in silence. "I hope they're treating them okay up there," he said after a few minutes.

"Yeah me too," Will said.

Upstairs…

"How dare you marry him! After all I've said to you!" Judge Roland replied as Juliet sat there with her head down, tears rolled down her face.

"I married him because I love him father!" Juliet replied standing. "I don't need to hear any of this. I'm going to visit my husband!"

Judge Roland blocked the door. "Oh no you're not. He is not your husband and you will not go see him! You are going to bed as well is your friend." Judge Roland grabbed her arm strongly and pulled her down the hallway. He shoved her in the room and locked the door. Juliet pounded her fist on the door and fell to the ground in tears.

"Oh Jules," Cassandra said from where she had been laying on the bed. She rushed over to Juliet's crumbled position on the floor.

"Why Cass, why did all this happen?" Juliet asked as Cassandra soothed her.

"I don't know," Cassandra replied as a tear escaped her eyes. They cried together until Juliet felt a pang in her stomach and she cried in pain. She sat up and held her stomach.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked. Juliet scrunched her face up in pain.

"The baby, it hurts," Juliet replied. Cassandra helped Juliet stand and walked her over to the bed. After a few minutes Juliet's face relived and the pain went away.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked. Juliet nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish Will was here," Juliet said. Cassandra looked out the window, then got an idea and she smiled.

"They can," Cassandra said she stood.

"How?" Juliet asked.

"We break them out of the cell," Cassandra said.

"Can we do that?" Juliet asked.

"Of course, follow me. But we have to be quiet," Cassandra said. The girls grabbed each other's hands and walked slowly and quietly out the door and down the stairs. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. They walked quietly out on deck and then down to the brig. The girls peeked behind the wall to see the guard suppose to be watching the guys was asleep. They walked over to him and took the keys.

"Do you hear that?" Jack asked. Will looked from behind the bars and saw Juliet and Cassandra come out of the shadows.

"Jules!" Will cried in happiness. Juliet fell to her knees next to the door and Will stuck his arms through and pulled her close to him. She reached her arms in as well and they gave each other a big kiss. They placed their foreheads together and just waited. Cassandra opened the door and Jack ran out and tackled her with kisses. Will let go of Juliet and ran out. Once he was out he pulled her up and into his arms and filled her with kisses.

"Oh Will, I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed. Will held her close and smiled into her hair.

"Me too," he replied. They kissed each other more and more until Jack tapped their shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said holding Cassandra in his arms, "but we really must be going." They smiled at each other and walked up on deck. The Pearl was floating just near them, which made it perfect to escape.

"Alright, we're going to have to swing on deck. Me and Cass will go first," Jack said. They all nodded as Gibbs threw them a rope. Jack held onto Cassandra and they swung across. They landed on the Pearl safely and Jack swung the rope back to Will who caught it. He picked Juliet up in his arms and grabbed onto the rope. Just as they swung across, a gun was shot and the rope snapped in half and they fell into the water.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Love Loss

Sorry about the cliffhanger ending. Hope you like the next part of the story.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Chapter Thirteen: Love Loss

"No!" Jack and Cassandra screamed as they watched Will and Juliet fall into the water. Jack threw a rope down to them as Will and Juliet popped back up to the surface. Cassandra looked across and saw Norrington had shot the bullet. He was now aiming at Jack.

"Jack!" she screamed. Jack saw Norrington and hit the deck. A bullet flew over his head as him and Cassandra pulled Juliet and Will up. They pulled them up and Will sat Juliet down on deck who was coughing.

"Jules, are you alright?" he asked smoothing her wet hair back. She touched his hand softly.

"I'm alright Will," she said. Will smiled and kissed her. They stood and saw Norrington cock his gun again. He tried to shoot but the gun was out of bullets. They all laughed.

"Take that Norrington!" Jack yelled. Norrington gave them a look and then ran at full speed towards them and jumped the gap between the two ships. The girls screamed as he landed on the Pearl holding onto the railing.

Will and Jack unsheathed their swords. "Juliet, Cass, run! Hide!" they yelled at them. The girls ran to the other side of the ship and hid, but stayed around so they could see what happens.

Jack and Will started a heated sword fight with Norrington. It suddenly became very violent. Juliet looked over to the other ship to see her father standing their watching along with a few other men. Her eyes turned back to the fight scene. Cassandra held her hand tightly as they both watched in amazement.

Before their eyes Norrington caused Will to drop his sword and Will fell to the ground trying to grab it. As he reached for his sword, Norrington cut him across some of the top of his chest and part of his arm. Will cried in pain and fell to the deck. Juliet screamed and ran towards Will.

"Juliet!" Cassandra yelled trying to get her back. Juliet ran to Will's side and held onto his hand.

"Will?" she said. Will turned to look at her. He smiled up at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said placing his hand on her cheek. "I'll be fine." Juliet smiled and touched his hand softly. She kissed it and touched his cut tenderly. He winced a little.

"I'm sorry Will," she apologized for touching his cut. He slowly sat up and she grabbed him in a hug not caring if she got bloody or not. He hugged her tenderly. Will then noticed Jack still fighting Norrington.

"You need help Jack?" he asked. Jack looked over at him.

"No you stay with your wife! I'm fine!" Jack said.

"She's not his wife!" Judge Roland yelled from over the gap. Juliet and Will looked at him. They both stood and Will wrapped his arms around Juliet.

"I love you," Will said. Juliet smiled up at him.

"Juliet, get away from him!" Judge Roland yelled. Juliet threw her father a dirty look.

"I love you too," she said. Will leaned in to kiss her when Juliet cried in pain and fell to the ground. Will panicked and grabbed her up.

"Love, what's wrong?" Will asked. Juliet held her stomach and Will placed his hand there as well.

"The baby, something's wrong with it," she said. Will set her down softly and Juliet became weak and dizzy.

"What have you done to my daughter?!" Judge Roland yelled at Will. Jack in the meantime had cornered Norrington. Cassandra stood and grabbed a sword. She walked straight over to Jack and helped him. She slashed Norrington across the face and then Jack stabbed him in the chest. Norrington cried in pain and fell to the ground dead.

"Ah ha! We did it Cass!" Jack yelled spinning her around. Cassandra laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Jules, love. Stay awake," Will said. Juliet struggled to stay awake.

"Will, I love you," she said. "I don't know if I'm going to make it."

"No! Don't say that Juliet! Stay here, don't go where I can't follow! (I love ROTK!). Love, please stay awake," Will yelled holding her close.

"Will," she said weakly.

"No, Jules. Baby, come on we're going to live together forever and have the baby and be happy. Don't leave me!" Will yelled as tears started coming out of his eyes. Juliet smiled up at him and closed her eyes.

"NO!" Will said and held her close. He started crying and could feel his life draining away as well. Jack and Cassandra came over. Cassandra gasped and tears started falling from her eyes.

Jack looked at them and he started crying as well. Will laid Juliet down as rain started to pour down. Cassandra pulled away from Jack's grasp and looked at Juliet. She was not breathing and laid there motionless. She was gone.

…

Wow, okay. Very sad chapter, I'm sorry. But it's not the end. There's two more chapters left. Write more soon.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Calling All Angels

Dun dun duh! Hope you all liked the last chapter. I love tormenting you guys with cliffhangers! (Evil laugh). The last chapter was so hard for me to write, I feel regretful for doing it, but I must or nothing after it would matter. On with ch. 14.

Disclaimer: Nothing. Will never own anything.

Chapter Fourteen: Live Life to the Fullest

Jack looked down at Will who was still crying over Juliet's body. Jack had to force Cassandra to go to bed, she protested but finally agreed.

"Will," Jack said not wanting to bother him. Will responded with a muffled sob. Jack kneeled down next to him. "Mate, you need to go to bed. You can carry Jules down there with you. I can help."

Will pulled himself up and looked at Jack. "No, I can carry her down myself." Jack nodded solemnly and stood back away from the two. Will looked down at the lifeless person in his arms. He slowly stood and picked her up in his arms. He turned and passed Jack as he walked down the stairs.

Jack turned back after they left. He knew Juliet died from stress and pressure put on her in delicate position. He was tired but knew he couldn't sleep, he stepped up to the wheel and started steering back to St. Isaac so they could bury Juliet.

Below deck…

Will laid Juliet down on their bed and covered her up. He went over to the desk and pulled the chair over next to the bed. He sat down in it and held Juliet's hand. He looked over her every feature and down to her rings. He ran his hand softly over her engagement ring and wedding band and could feel the tears rushing back to his eyes. He then looked towards her stomach and knew the baby was dead as well. He placed his free hand on her stomach and placed his head on the bed and cried.

Will heard the door open to his room and knew it was Cassandra. He felt her hand on his back as she knelt next to him.

"Why Cass?" Will asked. Cassandra looked at him.

"I don't know. Things happen to upset us, and this one is nearly killing us," Cassandra replied. "God, has a plan for everyone." Will sat up and looked at Cassandra, fire in his eyes.

"Then why did God do this to Jules?!" he exclaimed now angry. Cassandra didn't know what to say. She just looked at Will. Will turned his attention back to Juliet and looked at her. "I miss her."

"We all do," Cassandra replied letting her tears go. They sat there for awhile in sadness and Cassandra cried herself to sleep. Will grabbed a blanket and covered Cassandra up with it and went back to Juliet.

Early the next morning…

Jack had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the night at the wheel. Luckily, he had lowered the anchor before hand. He awoke with a start and looked to see the sun was just getting ready to rise. He walked down the stairs and to Will and Juliet's room. He looked in to see Will asleep in the chair still holding Juliet's lifeless hand. His eyes traveled to Cassandra on the floor asleep.

He walked over to her and picked Cassandra up off the floor. He turned back to the bed and then to the door.

"Hey Jack," Juliet said.

"Hey Jules," Jack said as he kept walking. He then stopped. Jules? Alive? He turned around and looked at the bed. Juliet was laying there awake. Jack looked at her and walked over to the bed.

"What? What's wrong?" Juliet asked. Jack shook his head.

"Aren't you suppose to not be with us?" Jack asked. Juliet giggled softly.

"I'll tell you later, I want to wake Will first," Juliet replied. Jack nodded not to sure of this situation. "Go put Cass to bed." Jack nodded in utter confusion and walked out the door. Juliet smiled at Jack and then looked up at Will. She softly squeezed his hand and he roused a bit. Juliet rolled her eyes and sat up slowly and leaned over and kissed him.

Will awoke with a start and pulled away. He then looked at who had been kissing him and saw Juliet. She smiled at him.

"Jules?" he asked. She nodded at him. He smiled but then it dropped. "How?"

"I was given a second chance. God told me I could live again," Juliet replied. Will smiled and kissed her. But then he pulled away.

"What about the baby?" Will replied.

"The baby is alive as well," Juliet said placing her hand on her stomach. Will smiled again. He kissed her softly when the door was blown open. They pulled apart in fear and saw Jack and Cassandra.

"See, I told you she was alive!" Jack said. Cassandra walked in and smiled. She screamed and flew into Juliet's open arms to give her a hug.

"How is this possible?" Cassandra asked.

"Well," Juliet started. She told them her story and by the end everyone was satisfied. They were all back together just like they wanted to be.

They all sat there talking, when Anamaria came in. "Jack, we're here."

"Where?" Will asked.

"St. Isaac," Jack replied.

"We're home," Juliet replied. Will smiled and kissed her as he helped her up. They all walked up on deck and stood as they pulled into port. Will pulled Juliet in his arms and smiled. The three of them were together again, the way he wanted it to be. And they all knew that they were to live life to the fullest for they might not be here tomorrow.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue

This is the last chapter, :(. I want to thank you all who reviewed. I hope you all liked my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. But don't worry, I'll be writing the prequel soon. But right now, I'm going to work on a new Troy story. So here it is the last chapter for 'In Love with A Pirate'.

Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue

Will walked home quickly, he was determined to get home to see Juliet and the baby. He felt very happy now that the baby was safely here and healthy. He ran up to the house and opened the door.

"Jules! I'm home!" he yelled. Juliet rushed in and into his arms. He kissed her softly and picked her up in a hug.

"Did you have a good day?" Juliet asked. Will smiled down at her.

"Of course, I spent the whole day thinking of you and Lynn," Will replied. "Where is she anyway?"

"Up in her crib, why don't you go get her and then we can eat dinner," Juliet replied. Will nodded and raced up the stairs to get his daughter. He walked quietly into her room and picked up Lynn.

"Hi, Lynn," he whispered softly. She looked up at him with her big green eyes and he smiled. "Let's go see mommy." He walked carefully back down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Here she is."

Juliet looked up and smiled. "Will, play with her for a few minutes. I'm almost done with dinner."

"Done," he said and sat in the chair holding her. Juliet looked over at Will and Lynn and smiled. Her smile grew as Will placed a soft kiss on Lynn's head. Juliet knew that Will loved them both so much, probably because he almost lost both of them forever. Juliet turned back to the counter and continued getting dinner ready.

Later that night…

"I got a letter from Jack and Cassandra today," Juliet replied hopping on the bed next to Will. "Read it." She took a sleeping Lynn from Will's grasp and he took the letter. Will scanned the letter and smiled.

__

'Dear Will and Jules,

We have finally set sail for St. Isaac from Tortuga and should be there soon. Hope you two still want to be in the wedding. Give kisses to little Lynn from us both. After our very romantic honeymoon in the Caribbean Sea, we should start back home in a few weeks. I hope our house is in good shape, after all we're going to be neighbors. I can't believe that Jack has actually agreed to settle down! But we will always take long needed vacations to the sea for that's what's in all of our blood. The four pirates! Hope you two are both doing well and we'll see you two soon. We love you guys.

Cass and Jack'

Will smiled and put the letter down on the table. He put an arm around Juliet and kissed her cheek. He thought about the letter and how it was true. They would all need vacations to the sea for it was in their blood. They would never be able to get away from the ocean. They all loved it very much.

Their adventures, romances, and journeys would always remain in their hearts. Will placed his head on Juliet's shoulder and looked at Lynn. He knew that all four of them would have to teach Lynn things. Will would teach her to sword fight like he taught Juliet, Juliet would teach her that it's okay to be proper and a pirate lass. Cassandra, if ever, would teach her how to be a barmaid and how to get men, good ones, Will hoped. Jack would teach her how to commandeer a ship, manage a ship and be a pirate and a good man. But most of all they would teach her love, love for her family, friends, boyfriends, and the sea. But never, never, would Will let Jack teach her how to buy a good bottle of rum! 

………..

So what did you all think? I hope you all liked this story. I hope ya'll check out my new story coming up, it's a Troy story! Thanks for the reviews, I would love more though. See you all soon!

Drink up me hearties yo ho!

Bloomy Angel


End file.
